


Love came and told me I shouldn't sleep

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I love my boys, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Softcore smut, apparently this is the only Junhao style I can write, but like, other members are only mentioned sorry, soft hours and then not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: Five times Minghao kisses Junhui as firsts, and one time Junhui kisses Minghao and it's definitely not a first.AKA...the story of boys who grew up and fell in love, told in their kisses.





	Love came and told me I shouldn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 12.30am and apparently this is the only way I can write Junhao. I'm a little sad that I didn't write that much soft!Jun but agh whatever.  
> Title is from the song Bewitches, Bothered and Bewildered

The first time they kiss, it’s the night after an evaluation with the trainees who made it. They don’t know who’ll debut yet, just that there’s still hope for their dreams. It’s one of the few nights they allow themselves to relax, not thinking about the training that is yet to come, just enjoying each other’s company.

The boys are sprawled out in what was once a circle, lights low in the practice room, their own reflections ghosts in the mirrors. While the night had begun with Seungcheol discussing the instructor’s feedback, it had quickly devolved into something…less civilised.

“Truth or dare, Myungho!” Seungkwan’s voice is loud, even for a room full of teenagers.

 Minghao grimaces slightly at his Korean name; it still doesn’t feel right. He had come to know the other trainees fairly well, but he didn’t trust them with the opportunities that a guaranteed truth offered. “Dare.”

Seungkwan giggles as an idea crosses his mind. “I dare you to kiss the person you’re closest to!”

There’s a swell of noise, a mix of protests and cheers, and Minghao doesn’t hesitate before turning to Junhui. It wasn’t surprising to anyone; although their personalities were completely opposite, the shared language and experience had drawn them to each other – and they were literally close, sitting next to each other in the circle.

Junhui looks back at Minghao, just catching his breath after laughing. Their eyes meet for a second, and Junhui seems to read Minghao’s desperate need for acceptance in this crowd. He smirks, straightens up, tucks his hair behind his ear. “You’re lucky you get to kiss the prettiest boy in this room!”

There’s another uproar, more protests and cheers, but it’s just enough distraction for Minghao to lean in and meet Junhui half way, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. By the time they separate, there’s a full-blown argument happening over who’s prettiest.

Junhui meets Minghao’s eyes again, and doesn’t look away until the younger boy nods, tiny and shy.

***

The real first time they kiss, though, is after their first music show win. Everything has been such a blur, rushing through their debut show to their actual debut and all the work they’ve put in to get here, with an award to solidify how much people love them. Minghao is shaky and teary, Junhui is hyped up from the adrenaline, and neither of them are tired by the time they get back to their dorms. Instead, they find their way to a practice room, leaving most of the lights off as Minghao sinks down to the floor and Junhui literally runs circles of the room.

Eventually, Junhui joins the other boy, sprawled out on his back as though his energy is keeping his limbs apart. He’s too excited to even think about using Korean when he finally speaks.

“We did it, didi. They love us, and they love the song, and we’re in Korea and we did it!” The last part is yelled towards the ceiling. There is a moments silence, and then a shaky breath from Minghao that pulls Junhui up to sit opposite him. The older boy ducks to catch Minghao’s gaze.

“We did it, Minghao. That doesn’t mean it’s over, but it means everything we put in is paying off. We get to make our own songs, and perform them on stage, and people are chanting the lyrics back to us. Everything we left behind, it all meant we could get here. And now we know we can do this; we’ll keep making our music forever and you can be annoyed at me and I’ll keep annoying you but we’re doing this Minghao. It’s finally happening.”

Minghao’s breathing has evened out slightly, calming with the words spilling over each other from Junhui’s mouth. His hand has found Junhui’s, and he tugs on it slightly to pull the other boy closer to him. His other hand finds its way to Junhui’s jaw, touching ever so lightly as he drinks in the sight of the other boy. Junhui’s face is open and honest, so many emotions behind those stunning eyes, and Minghao can’t take it anymore.

The kiss isn’t anything earth shattering. It’s simple, and shaky with adrenaline, and sighed into each other’s mouth. There’s fear behind Minghao’s eyes when they part, but it’s eclipsed when he sees the adoration on Junhui’s face.

He laughs when Junhui tackles him to the floor in a hug, and they lie there until light begins to peek under the door, laughing at the ceiling.

***

The first time they kiss in front of the members is not a memorable day. They’re in the dorms late at night, boys strewn across the living areas, shouting requests to Junhui in response to his offer to search for snacks. He’s slipped his shoes on before he realises what he’s missing.

“Minghao…” He puts on his best whine for the younger boy, who sits reading on the couch nearest Junhui’s room. “Could you get my wallet from my bed? Pretty please?” Junhui’s shameless in his pleading. Minghao rolls his eyes before getting up, only to walk away from the room and towards Junhui.

“How much money do you want, hyung?” He pulls out his wallet and starts to hand cash to Junhui. There’s a brief fight over how much Junhui wants to spend, but Minghao quickly reminds him he’ll have to pay him back and that puts an end to it.

Minghao hands Junhui the last bill, puts his wallet back in his pocket and kisses Junhui briefly on the mouth before he leaves. There’s a second of delay before anyone realises what happened, and the two Chinese boys quickly look at each other before checking to see who in the room was paying attention. They’re relieved to find only Seungcheol looking their way, though Vernon seems to have turned away suspiciously quickly. The leader just smiles at them and gives them a nod, a promise in his eyes to talk about it later, and turns back to his phone.

Minghao looks back at Junhui who smiles softly at him, yells an obnoxious goodbye and walks out the door.

***

The first time they kiss in public, it’s their day off in New York on a world tour – which is something they do now, world tours and neither of them have quite gotten over that yet.

They’re wandering through the city, Minghao taking photos and Junhui commentating everything he can see, trying to read the English on the signs and laughing at himself. They find a bench to sit down on, close enough to touch, and Junhui finds Minghao’s hand and threads their fingers together. Minghao looks up and then around, uncertainty in his eyes.

“Don’t worry Minghao. We’re in New York and besides, there’s not that many people around.” Junhui smiles as the younger boy relaxes, leaning further into his side, and they watch the world move around them.

Eventually, Junhui drags them to their feet and demands they find food. Minghao uses their still-linked hands to pull Junhui to face him, darting a quick glance to the side before leaning in to kiss the older boy.

Junhui’s other hand quickly finds Minghao’s waist, and he lets the kiss draw out as long as Minghao is comfortable. The younger boy smiles, his eyes bright with the freedom of what they’ve just done, and it’s Minghao who pulls them along the path when all Junhui can do is stare back at him with wonder.

***

The first time they kiss on camera, it’s in Minghao’s room, surrounded by soft lighting and empty wine bottles. Minghao has been absorbed in an art project, evidence lying around the room in poems and paintings.

Junhui wanders into the room late at night, drawn by the quiet music he can hear through the cracked door, and finds Minghao sitting on his bed, staring into space. He shuts the door quietly behind him, sits on the floor.

“What’s this one Minghao?” His eyes are caught on a canvas tucked behind wine bottles and flowers, all reds and purples and gentle shadows.

Minghao looks up, not quite startled but certainly surprised. “I’m not sure. I’ve been trying to capture elements of love, but everything I’ve made seems to be just off the mark. I got half way through writing a song before I realised it was a lullaby, not a love song.” His voice is soft.

“That’s still a love song. Just a different kind.” Minghao seems to finally focus on Junhui at those words, eyes roaming over the shadows cast by the fairy lights and the lines of his jaw and cheekbones, the stretch of his neck. Something clicks in his head.

“Stay there.”

He reaches for his camera, sets it up on the window sill facing the centre of the room, changing settings before he clambers down next to Junhui.

“It’ll take photos automatically. Just, work with me on this.” Junhui nods, simply watching as Minghao rearranges him and then himself. The camera shutter is loud in the quiet room, clicking every few seconds.

Junhui is now sprawled out on the floor, legs long in front of him, neck stretched as he looks up at the camera. Minghao sits next to him, just behind his shoulder, one knee up in front of him and the other relaxed alongside Junhui’s.

The older boy relaxes into the position, letting Minghao compose the scene exactly how he wants it, then sits there as the camera takes photo after photo. After a little while, he pulls himself up slightly, turning to look at Minghao. He loses his breath at the sight of the younger boy, soft and gentle and so relaxed, wrapped in the lights and the colours of the room. As soon as he notices him looking, Minghao leans down and captures the other boy’s mouth in a kiss.

There’s nothing reserved about this kiss. It’s deep, and slow, and Minghao can only hope that it conveys everything he feels, tucked away in his own little space, more at ease than he thought possible. Junhui opens up easily to him, their tongues sliding together with a familiarity that shakes Minghao down to his bones. When he finally comes up for air, he barely moves; just pulls back far enough to rest his forehead against Junhui’s. The camera still clicks away, capturing each moment as it comes.

***

The last time they kiss in their old practice room, it’s the day before they move and they’ve come back to say one last goodbye to the place that’s held so many memories. Junhui and Minghao are the last ones left in the room, staring back at themselves in the mirrors. They turn to leave, but Junhui pulls Minghao’s hand away before he can reach the doorknob.

Turning the younger man to face him, Junhui crowds him up against the door, pinning his wrists beside his head and catching Minghao’s eye before leaning in.

Minghao opens up to him immediately, mouth falling open and tongue ready to meet him as Junhui presses closer. Minghao pushes against the door, trying to get some purchase before Junhui lets go of his hands; they immediately twist themselves into Junhui’s hair. They’re breathing in time, dancer’s rhythms matching each other beat for beat, and Minghao lets his legs spread just as Junhui pushes his thigh between them. Minghao sighs into his mouth, and Junhui takes that cue and leans down to Minghao’s neck.

Minghao grinds up against Junhui as he presses kisses against his skin, breathy moans slipping out each time he gets a little friction. Junhui hums into his collarbone, enjoying the way the younger man gives himself over to the sensations surrounding him.

They both begin to feel a sense of urgency, both at the knowledge of the members waiting for them and the building pleasure. Junhui’s hands find their way to Minghao’s ribs, lifting him up so he can wrap his legs around the older man’s hips. Minghao’s shoulders hit the door again and his body writhes under the new pressure, Junhui pulling each needy breath from his mouth in some semblance of a kiss. They move together, hips rolling into each other, with the timing and familiarity of years of dancing together. Minghao reaches his climax first, back arching, pressing himself into Junhui and it’s that image of the younger man stretched out and gasping that sends Junhui over the edge.

Minghao lowers his legs to the floor, grateful for the support of the door, and kisses a satisfied noise out of Junhui. Neither of them is pleased at the prospect of traveling to their new place with damp underwear, but neither can they bring themselves to regret it.

(To regret any of it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I love my boys so much. Pls leave comments and kudos, they're so affirming.


End file.
